


If I Could Talk

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a story could be told from a Christmas Tree's point of view?  Would it be like this?  </p>
<p>Happy Birthday, Nicci Mac</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Talk

If I Could Talk  
By PattRose  
Happy Birthday, Nicci Mac

Summary: What if a story could be told from a Christmas tree’s point of view?  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Slash if you look really hard.  
Rating: Teen  
Author Notes: Thank you to Nicci Mac for making the gorgeous Christmas manip of Jim and Blair. You'll all love it.   
Word Count: 2226

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/niccixmasart_zps98c7e514.jpg.html)

I don’t have a name, I’m a tree, in a huge Christmas tree lot with lots of other trees. All of the other trees are huge and full, I’m not. I’m sparse, is the word that might best describe me. Some of the people that walked by called me meager and skimpy. So, if I was to have a name, it would be lonely. Everyone that comes to this lot passes me by without a second glance. I wonder what will happen to me if no one chooses me. I sure wish I could ask someone. It’s a real worry. The large trees have been telling me terrible stories about what will happen to me. They seem to take great joy in teasing me every day.

Here come some more people and of course they walked right by me. All of them. I wish I could speak so that I could say hello and wish them a happy season. See? I’m a happy tree, if someone would just give me the chance. 

Wait a minute, there are two men standing in front of me and they seem to be looking at me. They aren’t looking at the big one behind me, just me. Oh, how I wish I could talk to them and tell them what a good tree I could be for them. The smaller of the two men seems quite happy with my appearance. He keeps telling the larger one that I’m perfect. I like this small human. The larger one is undecided, although he looks like he could be talked into it. I see something between them. Oh, the small and younger one loves the large and older one and the older and larger one loves him back. I might have a chance. I could be perfect for the first time in my life. 

The large one is called Jim and the smaller one is Blair. Good, now I can think about them with names attached. Jim is telling Blair that I won’t be large enough for the loft. I don’t know what that even means, but Blair just got done telling Jim that I’m perfect again. He said that I would look so great once I was decorated. 

I think I might have a chance, here. Jim is thinking and he’s smiling at Blair. I just know he’s going to give Blair his way because you can tell he’s just that crazy about Blair. I could understand the attraction. Blair is shorter, but built quite solid and his hair and face are lovely. His personality matches his face and hair. Just an all-around lovely person. I’ve never met anyone this lovely before. Gosh, I hope they choose me because if they don’t, I’ll never know any more about Jim or Blair. 

I see Jim smile and brush his knuckles across Blair’s cold, pink cheek and I knew I was in. They chose me. Do you believe it? Who would think I would ever find a home. Now Blair is talking to the man that owns me and asked if I could be put in a pot. He wants to plant me once the season is over with. Blair is wonderful and Jim is quite nice too, for going along with this idea. My owner lifts me up and puts me in a big pot. Then he fills me with dirt. I sort of feel like I’m back home again. I like this feeling of the dirt around my trunk and it sounds like I’m going to be planted somewhere. I’m so excited about getting to my new home. I’ve heard all of the other trees laughing at me as they left and telling me I was going to be used for firewood. Wow, I didn’t like the sounds of that at all. I’m not going to tease them when I leave. I like to believe I’m a bigger tree. I even have a sense of humor sometimes. 

Jim picks me up and puts me in the back of his vehicle. I think they’re called trucks. Anyhow, Blair tells Jim that he’ll ride in the back with me so I don’t fall over or out of the truck. Didn’t I tell you what an angel this man is? I was right. 

Blair is sitting there holding on to me and then he begins to talk to me. I mean, like I’m a person or something. It’s wonderful to hear his voice and have him connect with me. So, I decide to relax and listen to him. 

“You’re going to be so happy at the loft with me and Jim. It’s a great place and there is a ton of space for you and the decorations. And once Christmas is over, we’ll plant you down in the parking lot. I’ve always said we needed something green to look at and make us feel good all year long. I think you’re going to be just perfect.”

Jim drives up and stops the truck. When he gets out, he kisses Blair on the lips. Yes, I knew they were in love when I saw them. But now, I’m sure. Jim lifts me up and carries me into the building where I would guess they live. They had to go up the stairs because Jim said I wouldn’t fit in the elevator. That’s a funny word, isn’t it? I wonder what it is. 

Jim sets me down and opens up a door to a house with lots of windows and light. Oh boy, I think I’m going to love it here. I already do. Jim sets me over in a large area that has nothing around it and Blair tells him that’s a great place for me. I’m officially home. It’s a large home with lots of light and happy sounds. 

Something makes a noise and Jim picks it up and says hello to it. I wonder what that is. He’s talking to it, but I don’t know why. And for some reason, Blair seems to be a little upset about it. When he sets that thing down, they start to argue. Blair doesn’t want Jim to leave and Jim says he has to go in to work. Jim tells Blair to start decorating me without him. Blair doesn’t answer him and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Jim looked at me and then looked at that thing he was talking to and then he got his coat back on and left the house. Where is Blair? Where did he go? 

Suddenly Jim walks through the door carrying boxes of something and Blair follows him into the house carrying more boxes. Jim tells Blair he’s sorry and will hurry home as soon as he can. Blair pulled him down for a kiss and tells him to be careful and Jim leaves again. 

This time, Blair starts opening the boxes and I see what it is. They are decorations like they have on a few trees at the lot. Blair is going to decorate me. I’m so thrilled. But why isn’t Blair. He looks sad. Why would he be sad? Does he want to only do this with Jim by his side? I don’t know much about humans, but I do know that this one isn’t happy. I wish I could tell him to wait for Jim. I wish I could reassure him that I’ll still be here when Jim gets back. 

Suddenly, Blair walked into a room off this room and opened up a white thing and got something out of it. Now he’s drinking something. I wonder what he’s doing with that and why isn’t he decorating me? I’ve been waiting so long, I can’t wait. It’s almost like he understood what I was thinking. He brought the bottle and set it on the table next to me and started to decorate. Then the room was unexpectedly filled with music. I’ve heard music before because they played it down at the lot all the time. This was very nice music and much softer and kinder to listen to. I now have some decorations on me and am listening to music while Blair does it. He’s jumping around the room in time to the music. He’s smiling now and seems much happier. Do you suppose it’s the jumping around or just the music? He does seem very happy, that’s for sure. 

Now, he’s singing along with the music. He has a lovely voice. I wish Jim could be here to hear it. He’s missing out on the entire thing. He won’t see Blair jumping, singing or just all around happy. 

That thing made a sound again and Blair picks it up this time. He talks for a bit and then hangs up, wearing a huge smile. I missed something. He also stopped decorating me which upsets me, but after all, I’m just a tree. 

Blair is doing more of the jumping around like crazy and singing loudly this time. The song is about Santa Claus is coming to town. Whoever it is, he must make Blair very happy. 

The door opens and Jim walks in and smiles at his love, jumping and singing. He walks over and kisses him again. This time it lasts a long time. Blair finally asks him why he’s home and he tells Blair there was nothing more important than Blair and the tree. Wow, Jim really likes me. Blair is very happy to see Jim home and begins to take off Jim’s shirt. Why would he do that? 

Jim is laughing now and tells Blair that they need to get me decorated before he gets called out again. I still don’t know what that means, but at least Jim puts his shirt back on. They are very cute and I really enjoy sharing this home with them. They seem like good company. 

I’m not lonely anymore, so I’ll give myself another name. My name is Happy Tree, because I am totally happy. 

Jim and Blair both sing with the music and Jim keeps taking kisses from Blair. Blair doesn’t seem to mind, though. Before long, Jim puts something on top of me. Blair says it’s a Star of David. I wish they knew I could hear them. I wish they could explain some of these things. 

Now, Jim puts a string of lights on me, just like they did on some of the trees at the lot. Before long, Jim plugs me in and I begin to blink in different colors. Jim and Blair both sit down on the sofa and begin kissing once again. Boy, those two really love to kiss a lot. Oh, they must be tired, they are laying down on the couch. Wait a moment, what are they doing? Okay, it’s time for me to look out the window across the room. I don’t want to see Jim’s butt. 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/707567_600_zps0c4b1d48.jpg.html)

What a lovely scene outside the window. Light snow is falling and it’s building up on the wood outside the big glass door. It’s so pretty. Looks cold. Boy, I bet those other trees are cold. But not me. I just stare out the door and think happy thoughts for quite some time. 

I finally look over and see Jim and Blair getting dressed again. I’m glad. If they knew that I could see them, they would have to change things drastically. Jim walks up these stairs on one side of me and comes back down with a square item. I wonder what that is. Jim then stood back from me and started clicking the box and a light keeps flashing. I wonder why he’s doing this. Oh well, it makes him happy. He’s smiling and now he’s got Blair in front of me and he’s clicking the box at both of us. Jim keeps telling Blair to smile. Blair always smiles, so why would he ask him to do that? 

Now, Blair is clicking that box at Jim in front of me. They both seem to be very happy. I know, I am. 

That noisy thing happens again and Jim groans. He picks it up and says very little and frowns. So much for the smiling Jim I just talked about. 

Jim gets away from that thing and tells Blair that they need to both go on a call. They’re both putting their coats on, so it must be outside. They start shutting lights off all over the house, but they leave my blinking lights on. They seem to be leaving and I’m okay with that now. They will be back and they will sing, jump and smile some more. 

I still can’t believe they picked me, so I plan on being the very best tree, ever. They won’t be sorry they chose me. Now, I just stand and relax because the house is filled with blinking lights and it’s very calming and pretty. Yes, I am Happy Tree and soon Jim and Blair will be back and the house will be filled with lovely sounds again. 

I love it here. I wish all of the big trees could see me now. 

The end


End file.
